mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
I've had a lot of work to do the past month or so, which is why I take a while to respond sometimes. Dont think that I've forgotten about you, even though it may seem that way. I will get to your order as soon as I find the time! Sorry for any inconvenience! 20:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. =Orders= Lavalloveseris Can you click on my race track module??? again, clicks and any items of rank 3 and under can be charged.Lavalloveseris (talk) 17:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris please click the top light worm 2 times! 22:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Same Pay ment. Can you click my space fuel cell module until Saturday???Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris Can you click my bone hunter trap module until a bone hunter blade is earned??? A refund of the Thornax IS availible.Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris ok, but im busy today unfortunately and am unable to get on to MLN, would i be able to do this tomorrow instead? 00:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. I'm in no rush to earn new badges!!!Lavalloveseris (talk) 03:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris Ok, i clicked 2 times! i think it gave you the blade! also, do you still want the clicks to the race track? 17:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the clicks wold help. What's the fee?Lavalloveseris (talk) 02:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris 3 clicks to my lightworm (top one) I clicked the race track 1 time! 03:38, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Clicks coming to your page!Lavalloveseris (talk) 13:28, December 8, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris Can you click my Stunt Track Module,rank 1 ???any click payment or solar power cell refund IS availible.Lavalloveseris (talk) 19:53, December 9, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris This may take a while because i have to get stunt cars now xD 18:31, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I've always heard Ranks 2,3,4, need clicks to get through.I'm in no rush!!!Lavalloveseris (talk) 01:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris Hello,anyone gonna get my order???Is there even a fee???Lavalloveseris (talk) 18:37, December 12, 2013 (UTC) im still working on getting the stunt cars, sorry this is taking so long! 22:52, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I saw your holiday offer. Which module do i click on? I gave 20 clicks on your top lightworm module.Lavalloveseris (talk) 21:11, December 13, 2013 (UTC) these stunt cars a re really irritating xD and click the light worm 20 times please! and if theres anything you want instead of clicks involving a stunt car, ill further discount it for you! 20:42, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Clicks are coming. Can I have a starter pack rank 3 ? Howmany clicks will that be.?Lavalloveseris (talk) 18:43, December 16, 2013 (UTC) clicks I need 20 clicks on my space fuel plant module I will trade 20 clicks or 4 thornax thanks! :) Asa (talk) 21:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC)™ please click my top lightworm 20 times! 22:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I clicked it :) Asa (talk) 00:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) finished clicking! 03:26, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Friend request Can you please respond to my friend request on MLN my username is asathegreat7 :) Asa (talk) 12:28, December 3, 2013 (UTC) i just accepted! but i will have to block you from time to time. 23:52, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Never Mind I would like 1 Ancient ScrollAsa (talk) 13:31, December 10, 2013 (UTC) in the process of getting it. when i finish getting it ill give you the payment price (its holiday discounted :D) 23:21, December 12, 2013 (UTC) OK :) Asa (talk) 01:38, December 15, 2013 (UTC) never mind I got it now I need a desert spring location :) Asa (talk) 00:49, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I found one :) Asa (talk) 16:07, December 16, 2013 (UTC)